


Married with Snuggles

by greeneggs101



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Sleepy Cuddles, mental health, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Riku made vows to Sora to always stick with him through thick and thin. So, of course, he's always gonna be there to give Sora the snuggles he needs to feel better.





	Married with Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Really short drabble that I wrote when I needed something super fluffy. Hope you enjoy!

Riku doesn’t always catch it right away, the slumped curve of Sora’s shoulders, the smile that is just a hint too tight. But then Sora would do something or say something and Riku would just know: 

Sora’s anxiety was winning. 

Usually, Riku would finish whatever he was doing. He knew that Sora would hate it if Riku just dropped everything for him. Whether it was cooking up their dinner, or assigning their apprentices their homework and practices for the week, Riku always acknowledged that Sora was in the room before completing his task. There were a few times though that immediate action was needed. The stove would be turned off, or the apprentices would be given a day to themselves. 

Today was one of those days. 

Sora had come in from an off-world task, shoulders just a bit slumped and smile a bit tight. He nodded at Riku, waved at the two apprentices assembled in front of Riku’s desk, before heading over to the window, gazing outside. 

Oh, it was _definitely_ one of those days. 

“Go ahead and take a day off,” Riku motioned to both his apprentice and Sora’s. “Sora and I will talk to you this evening about your training.” 

Both apprentices bowed deeply before straightening out again. Sora’s apprentice, Creon, swung his arms behind his head, a gesture clearly learned from his teacher. “Is Master Sora okay, Master Riku?” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Riku saw Sora flinch a bit at the term ‘Master,’ before running up the stairs. Riku struggled not to frown. _What happened?_

To the apprentices he gave something that he was pretty sure resembled a grin. “He’ll be fine, he just needs a break for a bit.” 

The apprentices looked at each other, having the sort of silent conversation that should come from years of friendship, but one that they pulled off despite only meeting each other a year ago. 

“We’ll check in after dinner about the training,” Riku’s apprentice, Zephyr, acknowledged before the two ran off, probably to the training grounds anyway. They were both active teenagers, neither enjoying days when it wasn’t ideal to practice. 

Riku just shook his head at the open door and quickly closed it. Then he turned off his office light and took the stairs up to his and Sora’s private rooms. 

Sora had curled himself on the bed, a pillow squished under his chin and his arms tightly holding on. Though no tears leaked from his tightly closed eyes, Riku could detect the trembling in his arms. 

The silver-haired man walked over and gently brushed a hand down his husband’s arm. “Do you want a snack? Or do you need me to hold you for a bit?”

Sora’s eyes blinked open, and Riku could see him thinking it over before a shaking hand reached up and pulled on Riku’s shirt. Just enough that the older man got the message. 

Riku toed off his shoes and hung his jacket over a chair before crawling behind Sora and wrapping his arms around Sora's waist. One hand had to squeeze between the pillow and Sora’s stomach, which jostled an old injury that never really healed. But with the way that Sora let out a near inaudible sigh and pressed back against Riku’s chest, the twinge of pain was worth it. 

Riku buried his face in Sora’s hair and entangled their legs. “Do you need me to call Kairi?”

Sora shook his head, “She knows what happened. I talked to her on the way back.” 

“Hmm…” Riku moved his thumb absently against the warm skin of Sora’s stomach. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Sora’s voice shook a little, but the words were clear. 

Riku pulled Sora in closer and leaned around to kiss his cheek. “You’re wonderful and brave, and amazing.” 

Sora hummed in response, and Riku could see the words bubble up to deflect, to tell Riku that Sora wasn’t all those things. But Riku squeezed his husband tighter. “You are. I love everything about you.” 

Sora sighed and turned just enough that he could look at Riku better, letting go of the pillow to clutch at Riku’s shirt instead. “Donald said something today.”

“Of course he did,” Riku said. When Sora gets into these moods, Donald or Goofy tended to be (completely unintentionally) the cause of about half of them. “What did he say?”

Tanned fingers reached up to pull a handful of Riku's hair within petting distance. Sora absently played with the silver strands, grown long partially out of laziness and partially because Riku knew Sora liked it longer for this very reason.

“He didn’t mean it the way I took it,” Sora prefaced, always willing to give his friends the benefit of the doubt. “He just… made a comment. That I might not be the best master to train someone else. Because of, you know, how I learned and my mistakes.” 

Riku frowned, placing a hand over Sora’s and pressing a kiss into it. “I think the same could be said of me then.”

“No!” Sora was always quick to stop any of Riku’s own self-deprecation. Riku just wished that he could do the same for Sora. “You’re the best master! The mistakes are what define you because you learned from them. The lessons you learned from them helped make you the best master Zephyr could ask for, and--” He stopped when he glanced up at Riku’s eyes. 

Riku closed his eyes to press his forehead against Sora’s. “The same goes for you. The way you learned how to wield the keyblade has shaped your experience as a master. The things you can tell Creon differ from anyone else.” 

Sora frowned and let out a quiet groan. “Kairi said the same thing.” 

“Should listen to her. She’s the smartest of the three of us.” 

“Hmm…” Sora sighed and pulled Riku in close. 

His lips were captured by Sora’s slightly dry ones. He pressed back, trying to pour every ounce of his love and belief in Sora into the kiss, hoping that Sora would find some comfort from it. 

Sora pulled away. “I think you’re the smartest. You just hide it more.” 

“Mmm, just by saying that I think you’re the smartest now,” Riku grinned and leaned in to kiss Sora’s forehead. “But in all seriousness, you should tell Donald that you don’t appreciate the comments if you don’t like them. I’m sure he doesn’t mean it the way it comes out and would feel bad that it puts you into this mood.” 

“I know,” Sora mumbled and buried his face in Riku’s shirt. “Can you hold me for just a bit?”

“Of course.” Riku adjusted his grip so Sora was cradled against his chest. 

“And can you cook dinner tonight?”

The words were quiet, half mumbled into Riku’s shirt, but he heard them all the same. “Okay. What do you want?”

“…I dunno.” 

Riku pulled Sora tighter. “‘I dunno?’ I dunno how to make that... “

“Riku…” Sora grumbled, but Riku could feel the trace of a smile from the place where Sora was pressing against his chest. 

“Hm, well, right now Roasted Duck sounds pretty good.”

“Riku!” 

There was definite laughter coming from Sora’s hiding spot. 

“Hmm… What about Mac n Cheese?”

Sora tilted his head back to look at Riku, a large grin on his face. “With that salsa that we got from Miguel and his family?” 

Riku stuck out that tongue, still not sure how Sora could eat that spicy stuff with his mac and cheese. “Only for you.” 

Sora laughed, eyes almost crinkling in delight as he leaned up to capture Riku’s lips again in a deep kiss. They kept it pretty chaste though, and soon Sora was pulling away again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Riku raised a hand to run it through Sora’s hair. “Even your dinner ideas.” 

Sora’s grin finally reached his eyes and Riku knew that he would be okay. 

For now, Riku pulled Sora closer when he buried his face in Riku’s shirt again, now evidently wanting to take a nap. He continued to brush his hand through brunet strands. 

No matter what brought Sora down, Riku had vowed to always be there to lift him back up again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Riku and Sora's apprentices are totally 100% the same Zephyr and Creon from my other fic "the things you don't come back from," except now in a less tragic flavored fic. (I love all of the apprentices I created for that series, so they may be popping up whenever an apprentice is needed in future fic...) 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it! ^_^


End file.
